


Hey you

by reborn77184 (noixhowl22547)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Depression, Gen, Persephone Jackson, References to Depression, fem!Percy - Freeform, peut-être apollon/percy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22894930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noixhowl22547/pseuds/reborn77184
Summary: Ou selon moi comment Perséphone Jackson aurait dû être psychiquement après la guerre contre Cronos. Comment Apollon va tout faire pour l'aider. fem!Percy, peut-être Apollon/Percy
Relationships: Apollo/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 5





	Hey you

Perséphone Jackson. Jeune fille sans histoire, vivant avec une mère célibataire depuis sa naissance. Elle avait toujours eut de bonnes notes à l'école, n'était pas passé loin de sauter une classe, apportait toujours de bonne appréciations à Sally de la part des professeurs, avait beaucoup d'amis...

Enfin, ça, Percy aurait bien aimé que ce soit le cas.

Pour de vrai, elle avait toujours été viré des écoles dans lesquelles elle allait, faisait du TDAH (Trouble Déficit de l'Attention avec ou sans Hyperactivité), elle ne comprenait rien ce qui était écrit au tableau ou sur les feuilles de contrôle car les lettres se mélangeaient sans cesse. Pas facile pour les A+ donc. Il n'y avait eut qu'un seul professeur qui semblait l'avoir encouragé: Monsieur Brunner. Pour ce qui était des amis, Perséphone n'en avait qu'un. Grover de son nom, il portait des béquilles H24 et se faisait persécuter par d'autres élèves de l'école.

Ouais, tout de suite, sa vie avait moins de classe.

Mais elle s'en était sortit, difficilement mais sûrement. Elle avait perdue sa mère qui s'était fait enlevée par un minotaure sous les ordres du Dieu Hadès, elle était partit jusqu'aux Enfers pour la retrouver et ça avait marché.

Chaque année, Percy essayait de passer une scolarité normale mais, étant la fille du Dieu de la mer et des tremblements de terre, il était plutôt simple pour les monstres de lui mettre la main dessus. Elle revenait à la colonie des sangs-mêlés pendant les grandes vacances. Généralement, c'était à cette époque-ci que les prophéties et les missions faisaient leur apparition et, même quand elle n'en faisait pas partit, Perséphone se « portait volontaire » pour en faire partit.

Il y a deux ans, pile le jour de ses 16 ans, Percy a sauvé le Monde avec l'aide des autres demis-dieux, de sa mère, de son beau-père et des Dieux eux même. Elle avait vu l'homme qui lui avait appris les bases de l'épée, l'homme qui avait trahit les deux camps se donner la mort avec le poignard qu'elle avait accepté de lui tendre.

Charmant hein ?

Et la voilà aujourd'hui dans son canapé chez sa mère, devant un film téléchargé illégalement à repenser à tout ça. À l'écran, on pouvait voir Arthur Fleck et son dégoût pour l'être humain devenir petit à petit un des « méchants » les plus connus du monde fictif.

Depuis ce fameux jour sur l'Olympe, ce jour où Luke s'était ôté la vie, quelque chose avait changé en elle. Elle n'était plus aussi joyeuse qu'avant, enfin, autant qu'elle aurait pu l'être en tant que fille d'un des trois Grands pourchassée par les pires monstres revenus du Tartare.

Perséphone s'était d'abord dit que c'était le contre coup de la guerre. Qu'elle en avait déjà vu d'autres, des morts, et qu'elle s'en remettrait d'ici peu. Mais pas du tout. Cela avait continué encore et encore.

D'abord, elle avait arrêté de sourire, se contentant d'un petit pincement des lèvres au destinataire de la blague quand elle s'en sentait capable. Petit à petit les rictus s'étaient transformés en... rien. Elle se contentait de regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux, puis d'essayer de fuir la conversation.

Elle ne mangeait plus autant qu'avant aussi. Quand auparavant le matin elle arrivait à manger une demie baguette de beurre et confiture avec un bon gros café, là, elle se contentait d'un demi café pour essayer de rester éveiller. Pour faire une petite sortie aussi. Chose qui devenait peu à peu rare.

La plupart du temps, elle restait dans son lit, qu'elle soit au Camp ou dans l'appartement de sa mère. Elle ne voulait plus sortir et n'en n'avait plus la force.

Un jour elle se regarda dans le miroir de sa cabine. Percy devait avoir perdu une quinzaine de kilos en deux mois et demis. Déjà qu'à la base elle était fine, là elle ne savait pas comment se décrire. Il fallait aussi ajouter à ça les cernes sous ses yeux car, même si elle passait le plus clair de son temps allongée, elle ne dormait que très peu, se réveillant toutes les heures par une angoisse, un cauchemar. Sa peau qui était bronzée par tout le temps passé dehors à s’entraîner était devenue cadavérique.

Oui, c'était ça le mot. « Cadavérique ».

D'un coup sa poitrine se serra avec une force inimaginable, ses oreilles bourdonnèrent, elle commença à trembler et puis pleura.

« Que ça s'arrête, je n'en peu plus, ça fait trop mal... », se disait-elle en boucle.

Elle se retrouva allongée à même le sol, en boule. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour arriver à avoir la force de se relever. Plusieurs minutes où ses pleurs devinrent des cris. Même quand elle était allée avoir sa marche d'Achille elle n'avait pas autant souffert. Ou alors c'était différemment, elle ne s'en souvenait même plus.

Une fois debout, fortement tenu par les murs du bungalow, elle alla s'allonger, pas de douche pour aujourd'hui. Comme hier d'ailleurs. Comme pas mal de jours dans la semaine. Elle devait puer mais elle n'avait pas la force de sentir ses aisselles ou le simple T-shirt sans manche noir qu'elle portait pour évaluer la chose.

Les yeux encore pleins de larme, des phrases tournaient dans sa tête. « Et si on ne la laissait jamais mourir ? », « et si une crise comme celle-ci revenait ? », « et si elle n'arrivait pas à dormir pour échapper à tout ça ? », « et si... ? », « et si... ? », « et si..., ».

Mais c'était la première phrase qui l'interpellait le plus. Elle avait utilisé le mot « mourir ». Elle se rendit compte qu'elle aimait bien ce mot, mais pas pour ses camarades, non, juste pour elle, juste là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Elle fut tenté d'aller dans le lac se noyer, laisser l'eau remplir ses poumons. Mais non, trop loin. Après lui vint les médicaments. Mais ils étaient tous à l'infirmerie, bien gardée par les « Apollon ». Il lui restait un peu d'ambroisie et de nectar pour les missions d'urgence. Mais, même s'il était clair qu'elle allait mourir en en consommant une grande quantité, c'était tout aussi sûr qu'elle allait souffrir. Et ça, elle ne le voulait pas.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse songer à _Anaklusmos_ , une puissante fatigue prit son être. Elle s'endormit.

Le lendemain, la lassitude était toujours présente. L'envie de mourir aussi, d'ailleurs, elle ne la quitta plus jusqu'à deux ans plus tard. Il semblait cependant qu'elle était trop fatiguée pour faire quoi que ce soit. Même pour dormir.

C'est ce jour là que le cauchemar commença pour Perséphone. Enfin, qu'elle se rendit comme qu'elle nageait dans un lac sans fin, sans fond, elle n'avait plus sa capacité à respirer sous l'eau, ni même à se régénérer. Elle devait se battre contre elle même pour survivre, pour ne pas se laisser couler délibérément.

La voilà donc aujourd'hui, devant Joker, à se demander comment elle avait fait pour survivre aussi longtemps.

« Sûrement que mon heure n'est pas encore venue », se dit-elle mollement.

Elle en voulait à beaucoup de monde, de la garder en vie comme ça et, parallèlement, de ne pas l'aider, de ne pas faire d'effort pour la comprendre. Que ce soit ses amis, sa mère, son beau-père, son père et même les Dieux en général.

Pourquoi la laisser souffrir de la sorte ? À quoi ça rimait ?

Arthur était en train de se faire tabasser dans le métro de Gotham. La musique est noire, comme ses idées à elle. Mais Percy reste là, dans le canapé, juste à écouter la soundtrack, les coups, puis les tirs de vengeance. Le rire fou aussi. Car il était fou le Joker, il était fou de douleur. S'il n'avait eut ne serais-ce qu'un câlin de la part d'une figure paternelle, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il en soit arrivé à cette fin.

Elle se surprit à regarder vers le plafond, elle voulait être à l'extérieur pour regarder le ciel, le fusiller du regard. « N'êtes vous pas censés nous apporter la paix ? », leur demanda-t-elle. « Pourquoi suis-je dans cet état ? ».

Oh, bien sûr, elle s'était renseignée sur ses symptômes. Elle était partit sur Internet et avait vu que deux mots revenaient souvent : dépression sévère. Elle avait tout d'abord essayé de se voiler la face, puis avait eut honte. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ce dernier sentiment était apparu. Ça arrivait à beaucoup de gens d'après ce qu'elle avait lu. Mais elle n'avait vu personne chez les demi-dieux être en dépression, avoir le même comportement qu'elle.

Elle s'était encore plus « descendue » mentalement.

De son côté, Poséidon ne lâchait que très rarement sa fille des yeux depuis la grande Guerre. Il l'avait vu ce jour là se regarder dans la glace de la cabine 3. Sa crise d'angoisse. Il l'avait regardé impuissant tomber à terre. À ce moment là, il était sur l'Olympe pour une réunion qui s'était finie quelques minutes plus tôt. Dans le brouillard, il voyait sa seule fille demi-mortelle penser à la mort, dans son lit.

Du coin de l’œil, il vit un éclat doré, Poséidon fit discrètement signe à son neveu de venir.

-Oui, Oncle P ? Fit Apollon en arrivant.

Ledit « Oncle P » ne répondit pas, le laissant juste observer la scène qui se déroulait devant eux. Le Dieu du Soleil comprit tout de suite ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de la jeune fille. Il la fit dormir instantanément quand il vit que l'attention de la jeune fille s'était tournée vers son épée _Anaklusmos_.

Apollon, regarda la jeune fille endormie, puis son géniteur. Poséidon était figé.

-Mon oncle, Percy a besoin d'aide.

-Je le vois bien.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir endormie avant que je n'arrive ?

-Car je ne savais pas quoi faire, commença doucement Poséidon. Sally -sa mère- était avec les mêmes idées sombres quand je l'ai rencontré. Je sais que les nuits sont difficiles pour ces personnes. Je me souviens qu'elle se réveillait toujours à 3h du matin avec des angoisses terribles et il lui était impossible de se rendormir.

-Voulez-vous que je l'aide ?

-Je suis certes un Dieu mais je me sens impuissant face à ça.

Le plus âgé se tourna vers son neveu.

-J'aimerai que tu gardes un œil sur elle. J'en ferai de même de mon côté mais je sais que je vais avoir des difficultés à l'aider. Tu es le Dieu du Soleil, tu vois tout de là-haut.

-Je veillerai sur elle, mon oncle. Je le jure sur le Styx.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous, nous sommes le 25 février 2020, il est 5h38, j'ai la soundtrack de Joker dans les oreilles. 
> 
> Juste un petit mot pour les personnes avant eut le courage de tout lire (je dis ça alors que j'en suis au moment de la crise d'angoisse, je ne sais même pas jusqu'où ça va aller) : ceux qui se sont retrouvés dans ces lignes, qui font une dépression, qui font de l'anxiété, qu'elle soit sévère ou non... vous êtes aimés.
> 
> Cette petite fic ne va pas être tendre. Je comprendrai parfaitement bien si vous refuseriez d'aller plus loin.
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne année et une bonne santé (physique et mentale) sur ce fandom puisque je l'ai déjà fait sur celui d'Harry Potter.


End file.
